Honestly
by glitterymonkey
Summary: A stolen dance in the parking lot


Title: Honestly  
  
Disclamer:  I don't own them.  Joss and Mutant Enemy do.  Believe me, if I did own them, we'd be seeing much more leather. Also, "I Honestly Love You" is Olivia Newton-John's.  
  
Rating: umm, let's say PG for some naughty words.  
  
Spoiler: up to "The Prom"  
  
Summary: a stolen dance in the parking lot  
  
Notes: Willow's thoughts are in , and Xander's are in **  
  
  
  
     **I have GOT to get out of here!**  Xander carefully snuck out the side door of the gym.  At first he started to head for the library, but decided to go to the parking lot.  **It's late enough that the stoners will be on munchie run to the 7-11, but still early enough that people won't be leaving for a while.**  With that thought in mind, he headed out the door to the far end of the student parking lot.  
  
       Willow sat on the hood of an old abandoned car, humming along with the radio someone was playing in the distance.  Suddenly she felt someone behind her.  Grabbing the stake lying next to her, Willow jumped up and assumed the fighting stance she'd seen Buffy adopt so many times.  Note to self:  next time don't do this is a formal and heels!  "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm armed and dangerous!"  
  
          "W-Wills?"  
  
          "Xander?"  
  
       "Yeah. Glad to see you're packing, cause the only thing I've got on me is a water gun filled with holy water, and that's empty."  Xander said as he walked over to Willow.   
  
          "Oh.  Water gun, huh?  High marks in the creativity department, Mr. Harris.  Empty already?  What, did you run amok of some vampires?"  
  
          "No, I ran amok of a certain baby Watcher and I kept squirting him in the crotch until Giles made me stop."   Xander replied.  Willow laughed as she hopped back onto the hood.   He sat on the curb in front of her, gazing at the stars.   
  
          "So, what brings you out here?"  Willow asked as she tapped her feet on the grill.  
  
          "My man-hating demon was beginning to chap my ass.  Why are you out here?"  
  
           "I just felt like getting away.  It felt like something was wrong."  
  
          "Wrong in a Hellmouth way?"  
  
          Willow chuckled to herself.  "Nope.  Wrong in a I needed to be alone to see what was making me feel so empty.  When Oz went to talk to Devon for the 17th time, I saw my chance and bolted."  
  
          "Oz-man got you down?  Cause, you know, I could go beat him up for you if you want...or hire someone who'd do a damn fine job of it."  Xander said with his 'tough-man' face on.  
  
          "No, no.  Oz is great.  It's just...when he's around, I can't think.  He hasn't quite gotten the grasp of Willow's alone time yet."  
  
          "Oh."  Xander's face fell.  "I'll leave.  Alone time is important."  
  
          "No!  Please don't.  You know you don't bother my alone time.  It's almost as if..."  
  
          "As if what?  Willow, is there something you'd care to share with the rest of the class?" Xander asked as he slyly took off one of Willow's strattp heels and begain tickling the bottom of her foot.  
  
           "Xander!  I'm being serious!  I can never really get away from you, because you're always there.  You are a part of me, and lately it seems like you're never around.  I miss my buddy."  Willow said softly, her eyes firmly planted on the ground.   
  
          Xander drew in a sharp breath.**Ye gods.  Will feels the same way!  Ok, Xander, what ever you do, do NOT screw this up.  Proceed with caution**.  "Wills?  I know exactly how you feel.  Ever since the fluke, it's like I've been walking around without my other leg or something.  I go to run over to your house bearing copious ice cream because "The Muppet Movie" is on, and when I get half way there I turn around because I remember that we aren't aloud to be alone.  Or I'll be waiting at your locker to show you the Peanut's strip from this morning, and Oz'll be there, giving off his 'alpha male, stay the hell away from my woman' vibes.  Not that I really blame him.  Cause I'd be doing the same thing is some cretin messed around with my girlfriend.  I guess that my point is that I miss you so much I feel like I can't breathe."  
  
           "Xander..."  Willow jumped up suddenly and pulled Xander up to his feet.  "Look at me.  You are my best friend and I refuse to let anything else separate us.  Everyone else has had time to readjust, and I want my Xand-man back!!"  
  
          "Willow, I-" Xander stopped suddenly as he recognized the song that was beginning to play.  "Will you dance with me?"  
  
          Willow smiled as she realized what was playing.  "There's nothing I'd rather do." Xander took his best friend, the woman he's loved for all his life, into his arms and began to sing along to the music.  
  
~~Maybe I hang around here  
  
A little more than I should  
  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
  
But I got something to tell you  
  
That I never thought I would  
  
But I believe you really ought to know  
  
I love you  
  
I honestly love you  
  
You don't have to answer  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
  
But this is pure and simple  
  
And you must realize  
  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head  
  
I love you  
  
I honestly love you~~  
  
Willow, very softly, began singing along with Xander.  
  
~~I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
  
I'm not tryin to make you anything at all  
  
But this feling dosen't come along every day  
  
And we shoulden't blow the chance  
  
When we've got the chance to say  
  
I love you  
  
I honestly love you  
  
If we both were born  
  
In another place and time  
  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
  
But there you are with yours  
  
And here I am with mine  
  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this  
  
I love you  
  
I honestly love you  
  
I honestly love you~~  
  
          After the song ended, Willow and Xander stayed in each other's arms for a few minuets more, then they each turned to walk away. **It hurt more telling her the second time than it did the first.  At least I got to hold her one last time. ** As they each headed in opposite directions, Willow called out.  
  
          "Xander?"  
  
          "Yeah?"  
  
           "Thank you."  
  
           "Anything for my Wills." 


End file.
